


Life Comes At You (Fast)

by Junshuji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Slice of Life, an attempt at comedy, idk how to tag, probably, this is my first time using this idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junshuji/pseuds/Junshuji
Summary: Yet another SVT college au





	1. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three youngest graduate high school, a graduation party is thrown and Jeonghan is an asshole.

Seungcheol sat amongst the masses of parents who looked on at their children, who were dressed in uniform teal gowns with matching hats --the ones that Seungcheol could never remember the names of-- as he watched on in pride at the last of his children graduating their final year of high school. Of course, he wasn’t _actually_  one of the parents but knowing his boys long enough, he had definitely earned the title as the group’s designated dad friend; the type that loved his kids but didn’t know how to raise them. Instead, the parenting was left to Jeonghan. He was easily the favourite parent that the youngest three loved to brag about, however, Vernon was happy enough to tell just about anyone he had two dads.

 

(“Can someone get Vernon to stop telling people we’re his parents? We’re literally three years older than him,” Jeonghan spoke from his lying position on the couch. He was previously scrolling lazily on his instagram feed until he came across Vernon’s newest post; a picture of Seungcheol and Jeonghan carrying Vernon, whose face was covered in burger sauce and grease, on their shoulders. It was taken at their local burger joint, straight after the youngest of the three had completed the famous ‘Heart Attack’ burger in under 15 minutes. The caption read _‘Your parents may be cool but they’ll never be as cool as my two dads supporting my future in competitive eating’_

“Let the boy live, if he wants two dads then he’s got two dads.” Seungcheol sat on the armrest of the couch while flicking through the channels on TV while Josh sat comfortably on the ground in front of the three seater. It had been bought to fit the three of them but due to Jeonghan’s absolute need to be an asshole, the three never really got to use it as planned.

“That’s not fair. I’m born the same year as you guys and I’m not even considered a third dad. If he thinks it’s cool to have two dads, wouldn’t three be even better?” Josh complained. The other two could feel his _'_ _poly relationships exist, you know!’_  argument make its way into the conversation.

“You literally spent 1 day in 1995 and suddenly that makes you one of us? If anything, you’re probably the distant uncle that comes around with strange candy after a few months of being completely off the grid.” Seungcheol looked over at Jeonghan in confusion and then at Joshua.

“I never had an uncle like that?”

Jeonghan tore his eyes away from his phone to give Seungcheol a once over with his eyes and then a deadpan look. “Then you’re probably going to end up being _that_  uncle.” He then turned back to his screen to continue his mindless scrolling through different social media apps.

The room went silent for a minute after Jeonghan’s backhanded comment towards the eldest, before Josh spoke up,

“This couch folds out, you know.”)

 

The sound of hushed arguing grew as Jeonghan and Joshua shuffled their way past the annoyed parents and into the free seats next to Seungcheol. “Aren’t you proud of these kids? I feel like they’re growing up so fast,” Joshua spoke up while munching on a churro he bought from the high school’s canteen, “I feel so old now that the whole group has finally graduated.” The eldest could only nod as he listened to their former principal’s voice speak the exact same speech he used at every single graduation. He had been to enough of these to memorise it word from word, and mouthed along to it as the monotonous voice that just barely held up the feeling of, well- anything really, rang throughout the auditorium.

Jeonghan took that as his chance to shove a handful of popcorn into Seungcheol’s mouth, causing the latter to choke on an unpopped kernel. “What did I say about saying the speech with the old man?” Jeonghan asked to which Josh responded --although he wasn’t being asked, Seungcheol was having enough trouble trying to get the corn out from his windpipe-- “It’s weird and something that should be done alone where no one else can see you.”

As the speech finished up with the classic _‘and I hope that whatever path you take, you’ll always remember the path you started on.’_ , Jeonghan proceeded to pull out his camera to film Seungkwan’s speech as the school’s student representative. He looked exactly like Seungkwan’s mom, who sat a few rows in front, filming on an identical camera. “Although we’re the oldest and have been dubbed the parents of our group, I think you’re taking this a bit too seriously,” Josh commented while roughly patting Seungcheol’s back. After a final pat, the kernel had dislodged itself from his throat and flown from the elder’s mouth, into the back of a stranger’s shirt who sat in front of them.

“I know I might look like a proud parent right now but Jun gave me $12 and a starbucks card with one free drink to fuck with Seungkwan’s speech. I need proof before I get the rest of my payment.”

“Which is?”

“The last pack of chocolate milk in his fridge.”

“You _do_  know that’s expired right?”

“Of course I know it’s expired, but you know who doesn’t know it’s expired? Mingyu, and that fucker would do anything for that shit.”

As if it were a normal occurrence --it probably was one for the boys-- Josh shrugged it off and wrote a mental note to himself to tell Mingyu that the 6 pack of chocolate milk was expired before Jeonghan could get to the poor buffoon.

The sound of Seungkwan clearing his throat caught the attention of all and it was evident that he was nervous, as shown through the way he fidgeted with his palm cards. He spent the whole week trying to memorise his speech but he knew that in front of such a big crowd, he would need the extra help to keep him on track for the entire 8 minute speech.

Although just a minute ago his hands shook from fear of public speaking, as soon as he opened his mouth to start speaking, he was a completely different person. He spoke with eloquence, the words he had written were dripping with sincerity and had some of the crowd in tears of awe.

That was until halfway through his speech when he had flipped to the next palm card. He choked on his words and he was visibly in some sort of distress before composing himself and going back to his speech. It wasn’t as great as he had started off but the crowd had still applauded him either way when he finished. Jeonghan cheered the loudest for Seungkwan, his voice overpowering the ones around him.

“So... what was on the palm card you managed to slip into his speech?” Josh questioned.

The mischievous troublemaker simply pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his pictures before stopping on the one he had edited and printed. It was nowhere near child friendly; Seungkwan’s head photoshopped onto the naked body of a pornstar, ramming himself into another body who had Vernon’s face photoshopped over him.

Josh reeled away in disgust and shoved the phone away. “I can’t believe you did that,” he scoffed.

“Don’t try and act like you haven’t done this stuff before,” Jeonghan argued.

“It was _one time_  and I didn’t even get his number afterwards okay.”

The two went silent before Jeonghan spoke up.

“I was- uh… I was talking about… messing with Seungkwan…”

An air of awkwardness then settled between the two. This was a topic of conversation for another time.

It was finally time to call out every single name of every single graduating student and Jeonghan decided it was his cue to sneak away from the crowd.

“I’m just gonna go to the bathroo-“

“Oh no you don’t.” Seungcheol grabbed the back of Jeonghan’s shirt, pulling him back down into his seat. He kept his hand firmly on the younger’s shirt in case he went for a mad dash.

“I’m not going to run so you don’t need to hold my shirt.”

“Oh I know, I just like the feel of your shirt. Is this cotton?” Seungcheol said sarcastically.

After a long 25 minutes of names, the graduation was finally over and it was time for the photo opportunity with the parents and principal. The three eldest had gathered with the parents of the three youngest while waiting for their turn to take pictures.

“So,” Vernon’s mother began, “how many graduations have you kids been to exactly?”

“Well we had our own one, then it was the 1996 kids’ cluster, then 1997, which _Jeonghan_ —” Seungcheol paused to give a pointed look at the man, “—ditched halfway through. Now it’s our three youngest and I’m so proud.”

Conversation continued until Chan’s mother noticed him waving them over to where he stood with Seungkwan, Vernon and the principal. As they walked over, they noticed Vernon talking animatedly to the principal.

“-Oh and there’s my parents.” He pointed over to his mother and father. “And there’s my two dads! They came here a few years back-“

“ _Three_  dads! If these two are your dads, I should be counted as one!” Josh spoke up.

 

* * *

 

After the graduation, the boys had all gathered at Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Joshua’s shared apartment. The rest of the group that didn’t attend the graduation stayed back to decorate the place for a ‘Congratulations for surviving highschool’ party but it ended up being just the living room looking as it normally does --messy-- with a streamer stuck haphazardly onto the wall by a ripped post it note that once read _‘Please decorate the house nicely for our graduating boys’_   in Seungcheol's messy handwriting.

“I think we did a pretty good job,” Jun said, staring at the _one_  streamer stuck to the wall.

“You don’t think _maybe_  we should’ve put in a _little_  more effort? I mean those three really went out of their way when decorating this whole place for each of our graduations,” Seokmin argued

It had been exactly a year ago when the same three guys went to attend the 97 line graduation and the rest had stayed back to get the apartment ready for their graduation party. Seungkwan had perfectly planned everything out from food to decorations and had given himself the task of bossing everyone around to get the place nicely done up _exactly_  how he planned. He also did the same for the two previous graduations beforehand.

“And it was a pain in the ass to clean up. Plus, they’ve known us for practically their entire lives, they should know by now that none of us are willing to put in any more effort than one streamer stuck to the wall,” Minghao reasoned.

“I suppose so…”

The door opened to reveal four men (Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Jihoon and Mingyu) with boxes of pizza and bags of soft drinks in each of their hands. Each of them walked towards the open kitchen to place everything down and then joined the other three in the living room.

Wonwoo looked around until his gaze landed onto the streamer stuck to the wall. “Wow. You guys really went all out, didn’t you?” he scoffed. Soonyoung shook his head at the decoration and sighed.

“I honestly can’t believe you guys would do this. This really looks like you didn’t put any care into preparing the graduation party at all.” Soonyoung then proceeded to pull the streamer off the wall and centered it, perfectly aligning it with their group portrait that hung a few inches away. “There, that’s _much_  better.”

 

* * *

 

“I swear there’s a name for them.”

Jeonghan sighed and gave Seungcheol a disdainful look. “Graduation caps. They are literally called graduation caps, now can we drop this?”

“Yes, let's drop this,” Seungkwan began, “And let’s talk about this card that _someone_  slipped into my speech.” The boy rummaged through his jean pocket to find the piece of paper but was cut off by the long-haired male’s movements. Jeonghan quickly pulled out his phone from his pocket and started to type as fast as his fingers could until he spoke.

“Mortarboards. The name of the graduation caps are ‘mortarboards’.”

“I knew it!”

“Seungcheol— no. No one calls them that.”

“Isn’t that— uh… isn’t that when you…” Chan started before trailing off and shaking his head whilst pursing his lips, as if he were blowing a raspberry into the air, which only caused further confusion. “You know? Like with a girl…”

“Oh my god. Jesus Christ— Chan, what the fuck dude? Have you been talking to Soonyoung about this shit?” Seungcheol shook his head at the kid as he pushed his key into the doorknob to unlock the apartment.

The six of them were greeted with the sight of Jihoon, holding the tallest of the group in a headlock whilst the others stood around and cheered him on. Mingyu then, trying to escape the death grip, looked towards the door and meekly choked out a “congrats, kids,” prompting the older to release him and do the same. All the guys chorused a messy congratulations, Wonwoo popping a party popper along with his own greeting. “We only had one of those so don’t expect any more.”

“Thank god,” Jeonghan began, “Those were a mess to clean up last year.”

It was then, that the party begun.

 

* * *

 

Most of the boys were caught up with their own conversations with the trio consisting of questions about what they plan to do with their lives now that high school was over for them. Away from the group, sat two others, staring down at the phone screen between them.

Jeonghan giggled along with Junhui over the video of Seungkwan’s school representative speech. “And if that isn’t enough proof for you, I have this.” Jeonghan pulled a card out of his pocket, identical to the one he had slipped into Seungkwan’s speech, and passed it over to Jun. The latter inspected it and gave a nod of satisfaction before slipping it into his back pocket.

“The chocolate milks are in the fridge. Go wild.” Jun then stood up to join the conversation of the rest of the group, leaving Jeonghan to himself.

“—And then he did this weird gesture,” Vernon blew a raspberry into the air whilst shaking his head, in aims to imitate Chan, before cracking up once again. The rest of the guys laughed along at the boy’s story.

Soonyoung wiped tears from his eyes, trying to add his input into the conversation whilst laughing. “That’s- That’s almost as funny—” He choked out between high pitched laughs, “—As when Seokmin thought ‘spit roasting’ was an intense battle _of insults!_ ” Seokmin pouted along with Chan while the rest of the guys laughed at the stories. The night carried on as it usually would when the guys came over to hang out.

 

* * *

 

Mingyu sipped happily on his chocolate milk --he had four more in the fridge-- that he ‘acquired’ from Jeonghan. He watched on as Seungkwan yelled at Junhui, the poor confused soul, about his speech cards. Jeonghan had approached Mingyu a few hours into the night with a quick proposition. “As soon as you hear Seungkwan talking about the picture he found in his speech, just casually mention you saw a similar one in Junhui’s back pocket. Easy right? Just that for a 6 pack of chocolate milk.”

It was an offer that Mingyu simply couldn’t refuse.

Josh sighed as he watched Seungkwan verbally berate Junhui over the card Mingyu had pointed out in Jun’s back pocket. He nudged Jeonghan, who sat next to him enjoying the show, to catch his attention. “What was the point of all this. All you got out of this was $12 and a free drink from starbucks.”

“And some quality entertainment. Anyways, I’m basically doing karma’s work. Junhui wanted me to mess with Seungkwan and now it’s come back to him. Everything works out.”

“Okay but what’s your karma for fucking with Seungkwan’s speech, Junhui’s plan and most definitely Mingyu’s bowels.”

“As you said—” Jeonghan pulled three notes of cash and a card out of his pocket “—$12 and a free drink from starbucks.”

Josh could only shake his head at the man before getting up to talk to Mingyu. He had completely forgotten to tell the fool that the chocolate milk Jeonghan was going to offer him was expired. Mingyu’s eyes, as well as the rest of the group’s, were trained on the scene that had broke out in front of them all. Seungkwan was almost red in the face from yelling at Junhui while the latter tried to explain himself without sounding self incriminating.

His eyes then shifted to Josh who approached him with an apologetic smile. Despite the look he was given from his elder, he still kept the wide smile of amusement on his face, straw being held between his teeth as he continued to take sips.

“What’s up dude?” Mingyu asked.

“I had completely forgotten to tell you earlier that Jeonghan was going to offer you that pack of chocolate milk.”

Mingyu nodded along with his words, telling him to continue.

“Mingyu- look man, you really need to learn to read the expiry date on things,” Josh deadpanned.

“Oh, of the milk? Yeah I knew these were expired. I saw them in Junhui’s fridge two months ago.” He then turned back to watch as Seungkwan attempted, and failed, to get Jun into a headlock, continuing to drink his milk.

“Um, so… you know that milk is at least 2 months old.”

Mingyu nodded and took the last few gulps from the milk carton before picking up another one and popping the straw through the top to drink more.

“Last time I threw a party at my place, Jeonghan got smashed and clogged our toilet with his spew. I’m going to get my pay back tonight.” As Mingyu finished his statement, his stomach let out an unearthly sound. “There’s a storm brewing in here,” Mingyu commented while patting his stomach.

Joshua could only let out another long sigh.

“At least Jeonghan will be getting his karma.”


	2. Stationery Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group go stationery shopping for college, Seungcheol's 12 seater can fit everyone and Minghao's bony ass starts a debate.

There are two kinds of people in this world. The ones in group ‘A’  that know exactly what stationey they need for each of their college classes and others in group ‘B’  that believe they can get by with one pen. There are the few inbetweeners who buy copious amounts of stationery and then go from being overly prepared for any classwork mishap, be it a lost pen that needs to be replaced or a mistake that needs to be whited out, to having lost all but one of their pens. These people move from group ‘A’ to the other by mid semester.

With this reasoning, it was safe to assume that the boys could easily be grouped together using those categories.

It was early in the morning when Soonyoung was awoken by his phone ringing loudly from underneath his pillow. Next thing he could remember was being yelled at through the phone to ‘get your ass up and wake up the others! We’re leaving in 10 minutes!’ After that frightening wake up call from Seungcheol, Soonyoung’s morning became a stressful blur of waking up the rest of the guys who roomed with him (Junhui, Wonwoo and Jihoon) and getting ready for god knows what before squeezing themselves into the back of Seungcheol’s 12 seater, which Seungcheol had bought specifically to carry all of them.

“Seungcheol, what’s going on? Why did you wake us up at 9 in the morning, _on a Saturday_?”

“It’s school supply shopping time! We have to go before the rush!”

Jeonghan sighed and dragged his palm down his face in frustration. “We couldn’t talk him out of it. He was adamant on school shopping.”

Jihoon muttered under his breath in frustration at his elder but was somewhat happy about not being picked up last (even though he would have preferred not to be picked up at all) as they wouldn’t have to fight about who’d have to sit on the other’s lap.

Owning a large van was supposed to help the group in terms of transport and make everything easier on the guys but there were always arguments about how to fit 13 people into a 12 seater. Those arguments were usually between Seungkwan and Chan as their houses were always the last houses to be visited. Today however, was different. The three youngest had ended up sleeping over the eldest group’s apartment after the party --which was instantly regretted by Seungkwan due to the clogged toilet Mingyu left before he went home-- which meant that 97 line’s apartment was the last stop of the day before arriving at their local stationery outlet.

The van stopped outside the familiar apartment complex and Seungcheol brought his phone to his ear before yelling the familiar words, “Get your ass up and wake up the others! We’re leaving in 10 minutes!”

“Don’t you think it’s a little early to go stationery shopping?” Jun drawled, his voice telling the others that he was still half asleep and definitely not happy about that.

Seungcheol turned in the driver's seat to face the others, his face of excitement juxtaposing everyone else’s faces of resentment. The only other person who was almost as equally as excited as Seungcheol was, was Vernon. He had stayed up the entire night talking to Seungcheol about starting college with them which led to an excited talk about stationery shopping.

“It’s already 9:30! The stores open at 7:30 so I’m pretty sure this is a reasonable time to go shopping for school supplies.”

“Apart from the time,” Jihoon spoke, “don’t you think it’s a little early _in the year_  to be shopping for _college_  supplies? College doesn’t start until the middle of next month _and_  the sales haven’t even started. We’ll be wasting money.”

“Well, at least we won’t be wasting time.”

And from there, the door of the sliding van opened to reveal Seokmin and Mingyu, who were sloppily dressed (as one would be if they were given 10 minutes to wake up and get ready for an unexpected outing), and Minghao, who was miraculously the most put together of the entire 13 boys.

“Ugh! I told you we’d be the last to be picked up! Seokmin, sit in Mingyu’s lap,” Minghao ordered.

“Me? Why doesn’t Seokmin sit in _your_  lap?”

“And have him wrinkle _this_  Gucci button up? I don’t think so.”

“Wait, guys. I think I know how to fix this.”

* * *

 

The group had arrived at their destination and Seokmin exited the car first, having sat comfortably on his own in the seat nearest to the exit.

“See guys? Didn’t that work out?”

Minghao stumbled out next, from being pushed by Mingyu.

“I think Minghao’s bony ass left a dent in my lap.”

“But at least his shirt isn’t wrinkled!”

The rest of the group filed out until they were all out and on their way into the store.

“I wasn’t kidding before,” Mingyu started, “I think my lap is destined to stay concave for the rest of my life, it feels like I have two holes right here,” he said while pointing to his thighs.

“Don’t be stupid,” Soonyoung joined, “That’s not your lap.”

Mingyu stopped for a second to process the information and continued. Surely Soonyoung was joking.

“Think about it, at what point do your thighs become your lap? When you sit down. You’re standing up right now, therefore, that right there,” Soonyoung paused to point at Mingyu’s legs, “is not a lap.”

“You can’t dictate when I have and don’t have a lap. I’m pretty sure my body didn’t change in the second I took to go from sitting down to standing up. My legs are still here which means my lap is still my lap whether you like it or not.”

From there, the two boys spent the first few minutes in the store asking the different members whether their lap is still considered a lap when standing.

Onto the other side of the store, Seungcheol and Vernon weaved their way through each isle, picking up any equipment they thought would benefit them in class. The two had a system, Vernon would pick up an item and hold it up to show Seungcheol who would then proceed to weigh out the pros and cons of the items (the pros would always weigh out the cons) and Vernon would place the item in the handbasket he picked up at the entrance.

“20 pack of pens?”

Seungcheol took the bag from Vernon and put it back on the shelf. “No, you’ll lose them all before the semester even starts. You’re better off buying the 50 pack.”

Vernon nodded along to his advice and placed a pack of 50 into his basket.

“Now- should we go down the craft isle?” Seungcheol asked.

“But why? I’m doing a bachelors of music and entertainment.”

Seungcheol shook his head at the younger and sighed, “that’s not the right attitude. You’ll never know what you’ll need until you see it.”

And that was enough to persuade Vernon into walking towards the craft isle.

* * *

 

Jihoon walked around with Joshua and Wonwoo, looking at the list on his phone which contained the supplies he needed to restock on. New notebooks, some pens, a new hard drive and a new pair of headphones. Joshua and Wonwoo did the same as they checked off what they needed from their mental lists.

“Don’t you think someone else should help Vernon out with this? I mean, look at him.” Josh pointed out towards the craft isle, where the two boys stood, a full basket with each of them.

Wonwoo looked up and squinted for a clearer view of what the two were doing. “Is Seungcheol… Is he trying to fit an embroidery hoop into Vernon’s basket? His 3 pack of PVA glue is basically tipping out of the basket.”

“The real question is,” Jihoon remarked, “why does he need an embroidery hoop?”

“I doubt he needs that three pack of PVA glue either. Or that 15 subject binder.”

After a few more minutes of watching the pair struggle, the three guys went back to what they were doing, forgetting entirely about the reason for their conversation.

Vernon was just going to have to figure this out on his own.

* * *

 

Junhui gave the two guys in front of him a bored look as they explained what they were arguing about.

“—so that’s why we’re taking a tally of who thinks a lap is only a lap when you sit down and who thinks a lap is a lap all the time.”

Soonyoung held a pen he had picked up from a shelf near the entrance and started a tally table down Mingyu’s arm because ‘there was more space there’. Jun looked at Mingyu’s arm and so far, there were 10 lines on Mingyu’s arm (6 of which were underneath ‘not a lap’) meaning there were two more members to get to after him.

“Have any of you guys or literally any one of the guys you've already asked, suggested you search up the definition of a lap?”

The two in front of him shook their heads and Junhui let out a tired breath. He walked over to the books on the shelf behind him and pulled out the first dictionary he could find before turning the pages to the ‘L’ category and stopping at the word ‘lap’.

“Lap, noun. The flat area between the waist and knees of a seated person.” He then shut the book and placed it back where he got it. “There, now do what you will with that information and leave me alone.” And with those words, Jun walked away to find a new quiet place to zone out.

“I told you! It’s not a lap until you sit down!”

“Shut up, what dictionary did he use? Oxford? You can never trust those bastards.”

“Who cares? I was right, you were wrong. This is, once again, a victory for Kwon Soonyoung!”

“Whatever, I’m going shopping.”

* * *

 

The group met up at the cash register and it was very obvious what kind of people each of them were. Joshua, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Seokmin and Seungkwan all had their supplies neatly ordered in their baskets. Their choice of items didn’t at all look excessive or useless and most importantly, their baskets weren’t even full. They had all chosen exactly what they needed.

Seungcheol, Vernon, Mingyu and Chan lined up behind the first group with their baskets full of a wide variety of equipment. The four of them cooed over the set of novelty animal erasers that Mingyu had picked out from the children’s supply section, causing Chan to leave his basket to run off and get some for himself.

Finally, Junhui, Minghao, Soonyoung and Jeonghan stood at the exit waiting for everyone else to finish their shopping. Each of the boys were empty handed except for Jeonghan. He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out four pens, each of them printed with the store logo on the side, giving one out to each the guys in front of him.

“Don’t say I never did anything for any of you kids. They were giving these out for free at the entrance and I grabbed one for each of us. I guess we’re just the smart ones of the group who know how to save money.”

Soonyoung clicked the pen and proceeded to write, or attempt to, on his palm. The ink spluttered a bit and then ran empty.

“I think you gave me an empty one.”

Jeonghan shrugged his shoulders and pocketed his own pen. “They were free. Good quality isn’t guaranteed when something is free.”

* * *

 

After the short struggle of fitting each of the shopping bags into the back of the van, The group set off to go home, Seungcheol dropped each of them off until he got to his own shared apartment.

“I feel accomplished,” Seungcheol beamed. He stretched himself along the length of the couch and closed his eyes to take a nap.

“Wait, before you sleep, can you see if you can read this? I think the pen I got makes my writing really messy. To the point where it's unreadable.” Jeonghan handed Seungcheol a piece of paper with his writing on it.

“Yeah, I think it says ‘I will unclog the toilet Mingyu clogged yesterday.’ Is that correc—”

“—you will? Thanks dude! Well you better get to it because I’ve been holding in my piss since I woke up this morning.”

And with that, Jeonghan walked away, leaving a toilet plunger where he once stood.


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College finally starts, Seokmin loses his special pens and Joshua can’t seem to get a word in.

****“Hey have you guys seen my pen?” Seokmin walked into the room, his bag slung over his shoulder as he rummaged through the pencil case he held in his hand. Minghao lazily looked at him through the mirror before focusing back on himself to neaten the collar on his distressed, striped oxford shirt. It was truly a hideous piece of fabric that only the fashion obsessed Minghao could rock.

“I don’t know, is it maybe one of the three pens you have tucked into your shirt pocket?” He drawled, 8% interested in the conversation.

“No, this one's for writing out questions, this one's for writing out answers and _this_  one is _obviously_  for highlighting,” Seokmin listed, pointing at each pen as he spoke.

“Then just use the pen that you use for answers for general writing all together.”

“Are you crazy? Then my pen would run out of ink quicker and I’d have to buy more. I’m a broke college student, that shit’s not in my budget.” Seokmin crouched down to the many plastic bags Mingyu had brought home from their stationery shopping, which he had yet to unpack despite it being their first day back to college, and rustled through the useless garb, hoping to find his pen.

Mingyu walked in with his hair sticking out in multiple directions from having just woken up. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Why didn’t you just buy two pens? One for backup if you lose the first pen,” Minghao said, completely ignoring the man standing beside him.

“Because I never lose my pens.”

Minghao snorted in amusement, “clearly, you do. Just take a pen from Mingyu’s 50 pack—“

“Hey! Don’t you dare—“

“No. The pen I use is a 0.38 fine tipped, black ink ballpoint, if I use something else, my notebook won’t be uniform and the look will completely throw me off for the rest of the semester.” Seokmin moved from one bag to the next, while Mingyu picked up the bags Seokmin had already looked through.

“Well you better find it quick, our bus will be here in 5 minutes.”

 

* * *

 

The pair looked up at their apartment window from the bus as Mingyu waved goodbye to them. They then turned to move further into the bus where Joshua, Junhui, Vernon, Jihoon and Chan sat. Due to the bus being filled with other college students trying to meet their morning classes, Seokmin and Minghao were forced to stand and hold onto the bus’ safety handles.

“I guess we’re the unlucky few who start classes today,” Vernon commented to the two, “not including Soonyoung. Junhui said he decided to skip his first day.”

“Nah, Mingyu’s classes start today too but he’s skipping as well.” Seokmin wriggled in his spot, trying to find a comfortable standing position while squished in between his roomie and a stranger. “Seokmin stop moving, your junk’s in my face.” Junhui pushed at the boy’s thigh to get him to move back but with the amount of people packed in the bus, his attempts were futile.

“It’s a wonder that those three can squish into that poor excuse of a two seater but Jeonghan can’t share our couch back at home.” Josh looked at the three in front of him then over at Jihoon who had his headphones on and blasting, not having heard a word Josh had said.

“I don’t see why Seungcheol couldn’t give us a lift instead of us having to take the bus,” Chan complained, pushed against the bus wall, sitting in the window seat.

The bus jolted to a stop causing Seokmin’s pens to fly out of his shirt pocket. It was as if they flew in slow motion over the heads of the mass of people. “No! My pens!”

“You idiot. Why keep them in your shirt pocket to begin with?” Minghao scolded.

“For easy access! Why else? Now is not the time to tell me what I’m doing wrong with my life, I’ve already lost $20 worth of school supplies today and it’s only 9.30 in the morning!”

Minghao paused at Seokmin’s outburst before speaking up again, “I know you said not to tell you what you’re doing wrong with your life but… four pens for $20? Isn’t a $5 pen a little excessive?”

“Shut. up.”

 

* * *

 

Junhui walked along with Vernon to his first class. The group had split up and it just so happened that the Traditional Chinese Medicine class was in the same direction as Vernon’s linguistics class.

“I’m so ready to ace linguistics. This is the best decision I’ve ever made.”

“Okay but traditional chinese medicine? I’m totally gonna pass this class. It’s literally in my blood.”

Electives were the easiest ways to ensure a pass on a student’s record but only if they choose the right class for themselves. Jun’s choice was highly influenced by Soonyoung who assured him it was the best class.

 

(“C’mon Jun, remember that time when I had a cold and you gave me that ginger congee and I was completely fine the next day? You’ve got a knack for this stuff,” Soonyoung stood over Jun’s shoulder, looking down at the laptop in front of them. The mouse hovered over the enroll button of the traditional chinese medicine class and Jun’s finger was millimeters away from clicking it.

“I don’t know man. A health science class? As an elective? It’s got nothing to do with my communications degree.”

“Electives don’t _have to_  be related to your degree, they just have to be something you can pass easily. I’m being completely honest here, if I was sick and you told me to drink some jasmine tea with a bit of ginger at 12 o’clock midnight when the moon is full whilst holding a lucky rabbit’s foot that was bought off of a mysterious old lady who lives in the woods, I would believe you. Because chinese medicine is easy to bullshit.”

“I think I’m offended by that.”

“Don’t think, just do.”

And with a shrug of his shoulders and a simple click, Junhui was enrolled in traditional chinese medicine.)

 

Vernon on the other hand thought linguistics was his best option. Being bilingual most definitely gave him the upper hand. Although three other guys in the group were bilingual, Vernon thought he just _understood_  language. He writes his own raps and that requires words, rhyme and rhythm. Isn’t that all a linguistics student would need?

 

* * *

 

It was agreed upon by the group that whenever they had classes on the same day, they would sync up their breaks as best as they could. Joshua ran to their agreed meeting spot, his class ending later than the others’, in the quad under the unnecessarily big tree. There were other groups of students crowded around the popular meeting spot but it wasn’t hard to spot the group’s grey and mundane aura among the other happy people.

He walked over cheerily hoping to brighten the mood but upon closer inspection, the six guys were even more dead than he thought. “Sucky first class?”

Vernon grunted in affirmation and turned towards Josh. “Linguistics is like… more than english and korean. I really thought that class would be a bludge you know? An easy pass.”

“What- what did you think it was?” Josh asked to humor himself.

“Fuck man, I don’t know- like english and korean and how words sound and why they sound like that? But it’s like, comparing grammar and all that shit and oh my god the history, we looked at the history of language, in our first class! And I’m sitting next to some chick, she knows like seven different languages! What the hell is that about?”

Junhui slapped his hand over the boy’s mouth while looking out at nothing with a dead, unfocused gaze. “Fuck Soonyoung for getting me to sign up for that class. It’s a health science. I should’ve known it was more than teas and herbs. It was like, chemicals and human anatomy. I don’t even know the periodic table, much less how to balance a chemical.” His hand fell from the younger’s face and into his own lap as he continued to stare into nothing.

Josh shook his head at the two. He knew they should’ve looked over the class descriptions carefully and what the curriculum offered. “Well my first class—” Josh started before being cut off.

“—My notes were rubbish. I had to use a spare pen from the teacher’s desk and now they’re messy and unorganised. You should see my notes from last sem. They’re nice, neat and pristine. I don’t even know what I’ve written because of how bad it looks.” Seokmin pulled some crumpled up paper from his bag and held it up to Joshua’s face, showing him the scribbles of random words and sentences.

“That’s unfortunate. I kind of feel bad that I had a great day so far—”

Minghao stood up revealing his ruined burgundy slacks from some expensive designer brand that no one has probably ever heard of. “The fucker next to me spilt his goddamn acai bowl on me. The pretentious fuck, it’s a freaking smoothie, put it in a travel mug or some shit.”

“It’ll come out with a little bit of hydrogen peroxide—”

“—Are you kidding me? Hydrogen peroxide on _these_  pants? Do you know how much these cost? I’m sending that stupid first year a bill for a new pair.”

“That seems fair. Today in class I got to—”

“—First year? Oh my god I feel that. Today I bumped into someone today and they had this massive architectural project design model and he dropped the whole thing. I felt so bad I ran away before he could look up and see my face.” Chan looked around to see if anyone was listening in.

Josh waited for a second and then a few more to see if anyone else was going to talk before opening his mouth once again.

“So today—”

“—Ugh, sorry guys I have to go to my next class now. I’ll catch you later.” Jihoon pulled his headphones down to around his neck and collected his stuff to leave.

“Oh shit yeah me too, we have the next class together right?” Vernon asked following Jihoon.

Jihoon sighed and rolled his eyes at the kid. “Unfortunately.”

As they left, the others started to pack their things for their next class. “Sorry Josh, how long until your next class?”

“25 minutes.”

Seokmin winced and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Do you want to sit in my lecture while you wait?”

“Nah I’m good. Speaking of good, my day was fantastic. We started with some theory—”

“Sorry dude, I’m gonna have to cut you off there, I’m going to be late but you can tell me all about it on the bus ride home.”

And with that, the rest of the guys dispersed to their next classes, leaving Joshua on his own.

 

* * *

 

Mingyu brought his bowl of chips to the coffee table and sat on his thrifted couch --thrifted is just his way of saying ‘found on the street’ to put Seokmin’s inner clean freak to rest-- and immediately had a nintendo switch controller thrown at him. Soonyoung started up the game he had waited 2 hours in line for. The familiar into sounded and soothed the two as they clicked on the first recipe the game had to offer.

“Who would’ve thought that cooking mama would get a reboot almost 10 years later.” Soonyoung commented while working on the dish. It was significantly harder playing the game on two player mode. After a bunch of ‘ _don’t worry, mama will fix it_ ’s, the pair had finally successfully created the perfect chocolate roll cake with a score of 100.

“Do you think this was worth skipping our first day back?” Mingyu asked with a mouth full of chips.

“No, not at all. Now I’m hungry and craving something other than your stale, week old chips.”

“Should we go out and get some food?”

The two looked at each other and then at the screen.

“Maybe after one more game.”

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol sat across from Jeonghan and Seungkwan with his last card placed down. He could feel himself start to sweat from the pressure of the two guys staring him down with their hands at the ready. All he needed was a king and he was back in the game. In a swift motion, he flipped his card and placed it onto the pile in the middle. He saw a face and immediately slammed his hand back down.

“Snap!”

The two pair of eyes widened at his luck.

“There’s no way you had the last king,” Jeonghan argued. Seungcheol lifted his hand as he held his breath but was met with the Jack of spades.

“Hah! A false snap! Pay up.” Both Seungkwan and Jeonghan held their hands out for their payment, two pink and blue gummy worms each.

The doorbell rang, signalling Wonwoo’s arrival. “Saved by the bell, boys.” And with a salute, Seungcheol was gone. He unlocked the door allowing the younger to come in. “So we’re the lucky four that aren’t at class today huh?” he conversed, stepping aside for Wonwoo to enter.

“Soonyoung skipped so I guess 5 of us aren’t at class today.”

“Well why didn’t you bring him?”

“He said he had some important things to do.” Wonwoo shrugged. He passed the two boxes of pizza he had bought over to Seungcheol as he removed his shoes.

“Why did I have to buy these? Don’t you think we eat too much junk food?”

“Well,” the elder started, “it’s cheap and convenient. I promise when I’m a billionaire I’ll buy us all a healthy meal once a month or something.” The two made their way back to the living room, Seungkwan and Jeonghan continuing the game without Seungcheol. His pile of gummies were gone and the other two piles were significantly bigger.

“Have you guys ever tried playing a game without cheating?”

“Don’t be such a sore loser, Seungcheol.”

 

* * *

 

“Bro, what the hell happened to your pants?” Mingyu commented as Minghao entered the apartment with Seokmin following closely behind him. “Actually, what happened to both of you? You look like you’ve been to hell and back.”

Minghao simply flipped him the middle finger and went straight to his room to change. Seokmin, however, was fine with just removing his jeans and throwing them onto the living room floor, leaving him in his plain grey tshirt and pikachu boxer briefs. He dropped into the spot next to Mingyu and let out a big breath of air.

“Why do we bury ourselves in heaping piles of student debt just to torture ourselves?”

“Is this about your pen?”

“No, its about my pen _s_. All of them,” Seokmin corrected, putting emphasis on the ‘s’.

“Well if it makes you feel better, I got Soonyoung to stop by the stationery shop on the way here. I didn’t know what pen it was so he just bought one of everything. We kept the receipt so you could return the ones you don’t use.” Mingyu reached over the armrest of the couch to collect the bag of pens, pulling out the long receipt to pass to Seokmin.

“$400 on pens?! What the actual fuck dude?”

“Well it’s not our fault that you have expensive taste in stationery.”


	4. End Of Day Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group plan to meet at the library, Seungkwan tries to go dorm hunting and Jeonghan’s got a bad case of Ligma

It’s a quiet day. It’s a _very_ quiet day. It’s so quiet that Wonwoo can hear Mingyu and Soonyoung whispering to each other. The three of them sat in the library waiting for the others to arrive after the last class of the day. As the sun started to set, more students left to go home after a long day of study. 

Wonwoo, however, was not able to go home because Seungcheol was his ride home, Seungcheol was _everyone’s_  ride home. Instead, the quiet man was stuck with his worst nightmare. It would be foolish of him to not use the time he had to complete some essays (or at least try to) so he had all his equipment laid out in front of him which only consisted of a laptop and a communications textbook.

The problem with his current situation were the two carefree ‘children’ that sat a few seats down. They weren’t studying, they weren’t being quiet- hell, the boys weren’t even conversing. All they were doing was repeating a single word and giggling to each other.

Soonyoung cupped his mouth and whispered quietly, “penis.” He covered his mouth and laughed into his hand before pointing to the boy in front of him. 

Mingyu did the same, his voice the tiniest bit louder than Soonyoung’s as he repeated the same word. It would be unbelievable to anyone if Wonwoo told them that their game had been going on for almost an hour and the two had barely moved up an octave.

He typed away at his laptop, hoping the clicking noise would drown their game out but he could still hear them whispering ‘penis’ to each other. He could feel a vein burst in his forehead from annoyance.

Mingyu cupped his mouth once again and Wonwoo stood up and yelled as loud as he could.

“Penis! Penis, penis, PENIS!” 

The two looked at him with their mouths wide open in shock as he sat down and grabbed the two by the collar, pulling them close and whispering menacingly, “there. I win. Now if you two fucking nitwits don’t shut the fuck up, I will—“

“Excuse me young man, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. You are being a disturbance to the library and the students within it.” The old librarian stood over him and he pushed the two back to their seats.

“I apologise. I will be taking my leave now.” He then packed his things and got up, flipping the two off on his way out.

“You’ve got to admit,” Mingyu spoke, looking at Soonyoung and the librarian, “that was kind of badass.”

 

* * *

 

 

Seungkwan stood outside his potentially new dorm room waiting to see the inside. It was about time the youngest three moved out of their parents home and into an apartment, but the only problem was that none of the three could afford it so the next best thing was living on campus. 

Although they had all agreed to meet after class, Seungkwan found himself alone with the upperclassmen who was in charge of touring the dorms.

“So are your friends going to be here or…”

“They’re coming.” He confirmed adamantly. He nervously looked down at his watch hoping Vernon and Chan’s dumbasses didn’t forget the plans until he heard footsteps from round the corner.

He looked up expectantly and his heart settled from the relief he felt seeing Chan round the hallway corner. Chan had his hand up in a wave towards Seungkwan which then stopped abruptly. The upperclassmen looked up from his phone and his eyes widened.

Seungkwan looked between the two, missing context to the exchange they shared through their eye contact. Without missing a beat, the pink haired boy turned and bolted from his spot, yelling a quick goodbye.

“Hey!” A voice next to Seungkwan yelled angrily and Seungkwan took that as a signal for him to run after Chan, giving a quick apology to the man who was once next to him.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon settled down in the seat next to Mingyu and unpacked his equipment to study. Soonyoung had lost interest in his game with Mingyu once Wonwoo left and instead decided to invest his time into learning how to twirl his pen. His record so far was 3 seconds without dropping it onto the table.

“Where’s Wonwoo? Shouldn’t his class be over by now?” Jihoon looked to the two for an answer and they both shrugged. 

“Probably got lost on campus,” Soonyoung answered, more focused on the pen in his hand. He positioned it perfectly before completing half a twirl and watching it clatter onto the table.

“He’s been studying on this campus for two years,” Jihoon deadpanned.

“I know right? How dare he get lost.” Soonyoung tried again, making a full twirl before the pen fell once again. Jihoon glared at the tool and turned to his notebook to take notes.

“I want to try!” Mingyu piped up, grabbing for the pen in Soonyoung’s hand. He failed to do so and sat back in his chair before looking over at Jihoon’s pencil case.

He reached over, waiting for Jihoon to slap his hand away but he was too invested in his work. Mingyu took the pouch and retrieved a pen before returning the pouch back to Jihoon.

The space was then filled with the sounds of the pens hitting the hard wood of either the table or the floor and the voices of the two boys cursing under their breath.

Jihoon’s fist clenched in annoyance at the lack of silence. “Do you guys not realise that this is a library?” He whispered.

Mingyu looked around and then at Soonyoung. “ _Ohhhh_ ,” he nodded, feigning realisation, “ _that’s why_  there are so many books in here.”

Jihoon could only shake his head as he packed his things.

“Idiots. _Complete idiots_.”

 

* * *

 

 

Joshua and Jeonghan waited outside of Seungcheol’s class, counting down the minutes till finish. They were good friends, willing to wait the full hour for Seungcheol to walk out the classroom doors. At least, that’s what they liked to make Seungcheol believe. It _totally_  wasn’t because they wanted to get to the van first for the best seats. 

The doors opened and instead of Seungcheol, two other familiar faces emerged instead.

Jun and Vernon walked out with wide smiles on their faces. 

“What the fuck were you two doing in there?” Jeonghan asked suspiciously.

“We both got tired of our electives so we transferred to ‘Exploring Early Childhood’. Hopefully it’s an easy one because it was the only class with open spots and we won’t be able to transfer into anything else.”

“What was wrong with your other electives?” Jeonghan asked. Josh was about to explain to Jeonghan how they hated their classes but was beaten to the punch by Jun.

“My class sucked ass. All I learnt was that the only way to cure Ligma was using traditional Chinese medicine.”

Josh’s head tilted and his face held a confused expression. “We haven’t learnt about that in any of my med sci classes. What’s Ligma?”

“Ligma balls.”

Jeonghan could only give Josh a pat on the back while the other two laughed. He really did walk into that one.

Vernon wiped tears from his eyes and sighed out from his laugh sesh. “Well it’s better than linguistics. Did you know that it’s compulsory for linguistic students to learn Sugonese? It wasn’t even written in the curriculum!” He threw his hands in the air exasperatedly.

Jeonghan cupped his hand over Josh’s mouth before he could ask. 

“Awh c’mon dude,” Jun complained, a giggle caught in his throat, “just let him ask!”

Jeonghan let him go and held his hands up in surrender. He looked at Josh expectantly, waiting for him to fall into their joke.

“What’s sugone-“

“Sugonese nuts!”

The two burst into another loud laugh, sharing a messy high five which took a few tries to get.

“I hate these kids.”

Jeonghan shrugged, “I tried to stop you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Seokmin posed, awkwardly leaning against a lamppost, as Minghao snapped pictures. He did as he was told but struggled to get around the abundance of fabric he had on. The way that his shirt could have so many holes but still have enough fabric to make five other complete outfits boggled him.

“Could you lift your arm and rest it above your head?” Minghao looked through his lense as Seokmin did just that. The red and blue pieces from his sleeve dangled over his face and Seokmin could taste the dye Minghao had used.

“Don’t let it cover your face, you look like you’re suffocating.”

“You know, this is a little much for a photography assignment.”

“It’s not _just_  a photography assignment, it’s also for my design class. The concept for my photography assignment is primary colours and the concept for my fashion design one is animals. All those basic bitches went for leopard print but you, my friend, are a beautiful parrot.”

Seokmin groaned and resumed his position on the post.

“I just think I would do a much better job at modeling without this bulky piece of shit hanging off of my body.”

Minghao tutted and raised his camera once again to take more shots.

“Well if you think so, the art department is looking for nude models, sign up for that if you're confident in your modelling ability, but for now,” Minghao crouched down to get a low angle shot, “hold that pose for me, darling.”

 

* * *

 

 

Seungcheol pinched at the bridge of his nose, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. His class was moved from the education sector to a private room in the library which was a plus for him since the group had agreed to meet up in the library but as his class ended, he found himself sitting alone with the worst duo possible. He spent the last 10 minutes asking where the others were while the other two just stayed silent and made vague gestures.

“For fucks sake guys just write it out or some shit.”

Soonyoung held his arms in an ‘x’ position over his chest and Mingyu shook his head, trying to tell him ‘that’s cheating’ without saying a word but Seungcheol couldn’t understand what the hell they meant so he brushed it off. 

“Okay just-  _ ugh _ \- give me your phone. Mine ran out of battery and I can’t message any of them.”

Mingyu shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, throwing it over to Seungcheol who hurriedly messaged the groupchat.

**_Sent Tuesday, 5:23 pm_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Kim Mangyu to Litty Titty Squad:_ ** _ WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS?!?!!!!???? IM STUCK WITH MINGYU AND SOONYOUNG _

**_Sent Tuesday, 5:23 pm_ ** _  
_ **_Kim Mangyu to Litty Titty Squad:_ ** _ THIS IS SEUNGCHEOL BTW!!!!! _

**_Sent Tuesday, 5:23 pm_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Yoon Jeonghand to Litty Titty Squad:_ ** _ What the hell we’re waiting outside of your class for you _

**_Sent Tuesday, 5:23 pm_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[Chway Vernan named the group BOFA Squad]_ **

**_Sent Tuesday, 5:24 pm_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Lick Sockman to BOFA Squad:_ ** _ What’s BOFA? _

**_Sent Tuesday, 5:24 pm_ ** **_  
_ ** **_When Joonhway to BOFA Squad:_ ** _ BOFA THESE NUTS _

**_Sent Tuesday, 5:24 pm_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Lee Jihoon to BOFA Squad:_ ** _ I’m waiting at the car with Wonwoo. _

**_Sent Tuesday, 5:24 pm_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Kim Mangyu to BOFA Squad:_ ** _ How?? I’ve got the keys _

**_Sent Tuesday, 5:24 pm_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Lee Jihoon to BOFA Squad:_ ** _ I know and it’s fuckin freezing out here.  _

**_Sent Tuesday, 5:25 pm_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Lee Jihoon to BOFA Squad:_ ** _ Hurry your ass up, we’re shitting ice. _

**_Sent Tuesday, 5:25 pm_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chway Vernan to BOFA Squad:_ ** _ Sounds like you’ve got a bad case of Ligma _

**_Sent Tuesday, 5:25 pm_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Yoon Jeonghand to BOFA Squad:_ ** _ I swear to god Vernon. _

 

* * *

 

 

Chan and Seungkwan sat in one of the campus coffee shops, scrolling through their phones for open apartment listings.

“You know, I bet that dorm would’ve been real nice,” Seungkwan spoke sadly.

Chan nodded, not really listening to Seungkwan complain. Instead he focused on staying alert, just in case the student showing them the dorm room, the _same_  guy who’s architecture project was ruined the day before, came looking for him. 

Their phones both chimed simultaneously, signalling a message to their groupchat. They watched as the messages rolled in and read along.

“What’s BOFA?” Chan asked to himself, looking over the messages. “Oh. Nevermind.”

Seungkwan stood up and Chan followed too after reading Jihoon’s messages.

“Quick, we don’t want to be the last two to the car. We’ll be stuck sitting on each other.”

 

* * *

 

 

The group squished into the van, waiting for Seungkwan and Chan to arrive. Unfortunately for those two, the cafe was the furthest from where the van was parked, leaving them with the one seat to share. Jihoon sat at the front, searching for the AUX cord he always kept in his bag.

“You know Jihoon, if you can’t find your AUX cord, you could always use the CD’s” Jun spoke up, watching the man sitting shotgun struggle to look through his backpack. He eventually gave up on his bag and opened the glove compartment for some of Seungcheol’s albums but was welcomed with an abundance of food wrappers.

“What? There’s nothing but rubbish in here. What CD’s?” Jihoon looked at Jun who could hardly contain a smile. He nudged Vernon’s rib cage and they both giggled childishly.

“CD’s nuts!”

Jeonghan groaned and swatted the two to shut them up. 

The van door then slid open, revealing the last two boys.

“I knew we were going to be last and you still made me run.”

Chan shoved Seungkwan to get in the van first, preferring to sit on someone over being sat on. When they were finally ready Seungcheol started up the van to go home.

Vernon called for a stop and continued to type away at his phone before speaking, “can we just wait for Candice?”

Jeonghan grabbed Vernon by the ear and pulled up, causing the boy to hiss in pain. The rest of the group watched on as Jeonghan scolded the boy over his jokes. 

It wasn’t until there was a knock on the van door that he stopped. Chan slid it open to reveal a girl about their age.

“Sorry, I ran here as fast as I could.” She quickly looked through her bag and pulled out a textbook titled ‘Exploring Early Childhood’. She handed it to Vernon and he passed a $50 bill back. The girl then said her thanks and left.

Vernon rubbed at his ear and gave a pointed look to Jeonghan. “ _That_  was Candice.”

Jeonghan opened his mouth and shut it, not knowing what to say. “I’m sorry… I thought… I thought you meant—“

“You thought he meant _Candice dick fit in your mouth_?”

Vernon high fived Jun and sat back down in his seat.

Jeonghan could only sit in silence with his hands in his lap.

He really walked into that one.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Sent Tuesday, 10:54 pm_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Kwoon Soonyoong to BOFA Squad:_ ** _ What’s Ligma? _

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this is my first fic on here and I know it's short but what are ya gonna do amirite. Also, this isn't edited and i don't really plan on editing it lmao whoops


End file.
